


Daniel a la Coco's very good idea

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: like a Flicker of The Drip (heartscape but with more animation and more strife) [2]
Category: Capital Extinction
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Piercings and good times.
Series: like a Flicker of The Drip (heartscape but with more animation and more strife) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928293





	Daniel a la Coco's very good idea

A little while after Coco flouncily waltzes into the living room with two new shiny little black studs, Daniel's hit-Well, yes, once by Fray and once by Rose (both, surprisingly, on accident)-With a realization: He could very easily update his own look. A little while after that, he finds himself at the mall. He sees a little kiosk right in between the henna stall & the portable confectionery. Daniel notices a butterfly person; he's then immediately drawn to that particular spot. Turns out they'll be open for one more hour. Daniel surreptitiously shows off a picture of Coco with their new facial piercings. Nodding, the artist retrieves gloves and jewelry and sanitizing wipes before getting to work. Daniel ends up with slightly different placement and a charming silvery look instead of a more laidback black one, but the shine is nearly the same. He looks like a balanced alternative preppy kid but somehow doesn't look too young. When Daniel gets back, everyone freaks out. Coco, however, is beyond honored.


End file.
